Phil Myre
Philippe Louis Myre (born November 1, 1948 in Ste Anne de Bellevue, Quebec) is a retired Canadian professional goaltender. Playing career Originally selected by the Montreal Canadiens in the 1966 NHL Entry Draft, Myre played parts of three seasons with the Canadiens. mostly as a backup to Rogatien Vachon. However during the 1970-71 playoffs both Myre & Vachon lost their jobs to Ken Dryden. Myre was claimed by the Atlanta Flames in the 1972 NHL Expansion Draft, where he would play for almost six seasons, alternating with Dan Bouchard. Myre would also play for the St. Louis Blues, Philadelphia Flyers, Colorado Rockies, and Buffalo Sabres. The goaltending tandem of Myre and Pete Peeters backstopped the Flyers to a 35-game undefeated streak during the 1979–80 NHL season, an NHL record. After his playing career, Myre moved into coaching. Career statistics Regualar season Season Team Lge GP Min GA SO GAA W L T SV SV% ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1966-67 Niagara Falls Flyers OHA 33 0 135 1 4.03 0 0 0 0 0.000 1968-69 Houston Apollos CHL 53 3150 150 2 2.83 0 0 0 0 0.000 1969-70 Montreal Voyageurs AHL 15 900 37 0 2.47 0 0 0 0 0.000 1969-70 Montreal Canadiens NHL 10 503 19 0 2.27 4 3 2 0 0.000 1970-71 Montreal Canadiens NHL 30 1677 87 1 3.11 13 11 4 824 0.905 1971-72 Montreal Canadiens NHL 9 528 32 0 3.63 4 5 0 0 0.000 1972-73 Atlanta Flames NHL 46 2736 138 2 3.03 16 23 5 0 0.000 1973-74 Atlanta Flames NHL 36 2020 112 0 3.33 11 16 6 0 0.000 1974-75 Atlanta Flames NHL 40 2400 114 5 2.85 14 16 10 1139 0.909 1975-76 Atlanta Flames NHL 37 2129 123 1 3.47 16 16 4 948 0.885 1976-77 Atlanta Flames NHL 43 2422 124 3 3.07 17 17 7 0 0.000 1977-78 Atlanta Flames NHL 9 523 43 0 4.93 2 7 0 0 0.000 1977-78 St. Louis Blues NHL 44 2620 159 1 3.64 11 25 8 0 0.000 1978-79 St. Louis Blues NHL 39 2259 163 1 4.33 9 22 8 0 0.000 1979-80 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 41 2367 141 0 3.57 18 7 15 0 0.000 1980-81 Colorado Rockies NHL 10 580 33 0 3.41 3 6 1 0 0.000 1980-81 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 16 900 61 0 4.07 6 5 4 0 0.000 1981-82 Fort Worth Texans CHL 10 615 40 0 3.90 4 5 1 321 0.889 1981-82 Colorado Rockies NHL 24 1256 112 0 5.35 2 17 2 557 0.833 1982-83 Rochester Americans AHL 43 2541 156 0 3.68 28 8 5 0 0.000 1982-83 Buffalo Sabres NHL 5 300 21 0 4.20 3 2 0 131 0.862 1983-84 Rochester Americans AHL 0 1801 104 3 3.46 19 9 1 0 0.000 External links *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com * * Category:Born in 1966 Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Rockies (NHL) players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Retired in 1984 Category:Fort Worth Texans players Category:Houston Apollos players Category:Niagara Falls Flyers alumni Category:Montreal Voyageurs players